bleach_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiza Cifer
Akiza Cifer is the most recent cuatro (4th) Espada, having been created by fusing and his only Fraccion, Akiza together to create a stronger being. After the Vandenreich were successfully defeated, she became the ruler of Hueco Mundo. However, this reign was interuptted by Miharu Nakamura and her lover and Akiza's former master, Aizen. She was convinced to fight for Aizen once more and became the Fourth Espada, replacing her master. She has since been removed of this position, since she became an ally of Hana Kurosaki and her group. She currently resides in Karakura Town in the Human World, living with the Kurosaki family. Appearance Akiza, having been the product of her and Ulquiorra's DNA being mixed, resembles both her original self and Ulquiorra, though mostly Ulquiorra. She has green eyes with slit-like pupils, and dark black hair, both like Ulquiorra, but her hair is much longer and more feminine. She has Ulquiorra's face markings as well, which makes her look like she's crying. Her facial expression rarely changes, even in times of danger and she is usually seen frowning, which is viewed as being a "fracture" of Ulquiorra within her. Her mask is on the left side of her face and is shaped like Ulquiorra's as well. Her outfit consists of a loose fitting, low rise undershirt, a white and black jacket with the bottom ripped, and a pair of white hakama, held with a black obi. She also wears black and regular Arrancar sandals. Her Zanpakutō is worn on her left side, held by her obi. She also has a black upper lip like Ulquiorra and sometimes wears black nail polish. In her "Human" form, she does not possess a Hollow hole and her mask disperses into Reishi, which allows for her to "summon" it when she requires. Personality Akiza is generally a withdrawn, introverted Espada. Unlike some of the other Espada, she prefers to avoid gossip and actually doesn't seem to enjoy the company of her fellow Espada. She is sometimes prideful and vain, commenting on how being associated with the Espada was shameful and destroyed her reputation as a leader of Hueco Mundo. She expresses some melancholy over Ulquiorra's death, and feels guilty for not being there with him. She also regrets the fall (and eventual death) of Tier Harribel, whom she bonded with when she was an Espada. This demonstrates her care for her companions and subordinates, which she rarely expresses in a manner that others understand. History During the time that was the Third Espada and was the Eighth, Akiza was the Fifth Espada. She served quite proudly in this position, believing that Aizen had chosen her because he trusted her. She was later involved removed from this position and Aizen placed her in the care of Ulquiorra. She became his Fraccíon after he saw her abilities and then became involved in an experiment-gone-wrong in which used 's DNA to alter Akiza to increase her abilities. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sonído Master: Highly Perceptive Intellect: Cero: Bala: Immense Hierro: Immense Pesquisa: Immense Strength: High-Speed Regeneration: Solita Vista: Descorrer: Zanpakutō Murciélago Antílope (Spanish for "Bat Antelope", Japanese for "Blach-Winged Great Demon Antelope"): Trivia * Akiza possesses a remnant of Ulquiorra's memory as revealed by Szayel, though which part of his memory remains unknown Relationships Vica Hikari - She is her old friend from school, they were in one Szayelaporro's experiment. Quotes (Introducing herself to Ichigo) "I am Akiza, and I appear similarly to Ulquiorra-kun, because of Espada number eight, Szayelaporro's experiment that gave me the DNA of my master. If you have yet to understand what I am telling you, then you should just start this battle immediately." Category:EspadaCategory:FemaleCategory:ArrancarCategory:Characters